1. Field
Embodiments of the present invention generally relate to organic light emitting diode (OLED) displays. More particularly, embodiments of the present invention generally relate to an OLED display in which an organic emission layer is provided in an opening at a location where a pixel defining layer has been partitioned.
2. Description of the Related Art
A display device is a device that can display an image, and currently, organic light emitting diode (OLED) displays are receiving attention.
The above information disclosed in this Background section is only for enhancement of understanding of the background of the described technology and therefore it may contain information that does not form the prior art that is already known in this country to a person of ordinary skill in the art.